Various devices exist for treating fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,454 exemplifies one such device wherein fuel is fed into a magnet assembly which includes a hollow non-magnetic casing having an axial passageway with the magnets arranged so that like poles are oriented toward the axis. In that arrangement the fuel flows along the casing axis and is thereby surrounded by the magnets before exiting into a chamber which includes a rod connected to a source of E.M.F. With this arrangement the fuel is subjected to the combined effects of a very strong magnetic flux and then to the influence of an electric field.
Other arrangements exist such as disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 574,147 (U.K. Pat. No. 814,269) which attempt to increase the combustion efficiency of fuel by subjecting the fuel to the effects of a magnetic flux and the influence of electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,705 also uses magnets to treat liquids for containing calcareous matter.